


When Did You Know?

by sungabraverday



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungabraverday/pseuds/sungabraverday





	When Did You Know?

Pompousness is just a surface thing  
Expectations are hard to live up to  
Everyone needs a perfect friend  
But love? When did you know?

A listening ear for someone in need  
Trust and quick-witted knowledge  
Fairness facing fears and doubt  
But love? When did you know?

Even in the darkest of times  
When fear is overwhelming  
Two best friends can be something more  
Love? That's when we knew.  



End file.
